


【授权翻译】【瑟巴】不要走进那个良夜

by rip_to_eat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_eat/pseuds/rip_to_eat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3198821<br/>黑手党AU<br/>这是一个身背枪支的刺客与有权有势的黑道老大又如往常一样有了幸福结局的故事。<br/>本文标题取自Dylan Thomas的诗作《Do not go gentle into that good night(不要走进那个良夜)》</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【瑟巴】不要走进那个良夜

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198821) by [thepizzasitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter). 



已经过去两个星期了，然而巴德仍然没有见到那个他愿意为他付出一切的人。  
事实上，从四天前他从那个名副其实的地狱中解脱出来并在那个小屋子里醒来后已经过去两个星期了。这两周他一步未曾离开那个房间。Elrond进来过，他是为了帮助巴德治疗伤口，但他坚定地拒绝告诉巴德关于暴乱的任何进展或是那个令人难以捉摸的领袖的消息；Tauriel拜访过他两次，帮他纾解那难以忍受的寂静，她从不问起有关巴德伤势的问题，尊重他做出的决定，包括这个决定对他身体的影响。除了医生和他的朋友们的帮助，巴德尚未与外部世界联系过。  
这使得巴德几乎要疯了。  
那些刀伤与擦伤，那些烧伤与鞭痕在时间的流逝下终会愈合。而他们明显在谋划一些更为长远的事情，这在巴德被从Erebor，也就是密林部队最为强力而无情的敌人——的大本营被调回时，就意识到了这一点。这个集团由十三个人所领导着（尽管最近有谣传说人数有所增加）。而很久之前，自从这个核心领导层放弃了对Erebor的监管后，内讧便开始了。而瑟兰迪尔绝不会是会轻易原谅背叛的人。  
今后，这便是巴德急需考虑摆脱的窘境。  
他很明白自己做了什么，他清楚地知道自己不假思索地践踏了诺言与信任。不过，为了救自己除了他的姐姐留给他的孩子们之外最在乎的人，这不算什么。因此，他开始了自己充满欺骗与危险，靠希望能够赚到足够的钱来保护他美丽的家庭的渴望而活的双重生活。  
哪怕会因此死去，他依旧无悔于自己的选择。  
仿佛被他不忠的想法所驱使一样，门又一次开了，巴德甚至不用转身，就能感觉到不是Elrond，或是Tauriel来陪他了。  
巴德的肩膀因高度的紧张而绷紧成一条僵硬的直线，他闭上眼睛，祈求自己不会被遣送。他可以忍受任何事情，冷嘲热讽或是一顿暴打——任何瑟兰迪尔认为适合用来惩罚他的,不过诚实的说，他对自己将有可能从以往执行他老板可怕而富有创新精神的惩罚，把它们强加在那些受害者的身份转变成受惩罚的那一方，这件事使他十分害怕。他曾经扮演过那么多的角色：工作搭档，拷问者，坚定的盟友，裁决者，恶魔的拥护者，朋友，枪手，刺客，智者，还有几乎要成真的爱人——  
他不会让自己哭的，他会在这个极具权势的男人面前贬低自己，尖叫，乞求，下跪，一切被认为有必要的手段他都会用。他能忍受一切即将发生的事情，除了被遣送回去；对巴德而言  
，被迫离开瑟兰迪尔身边是比死亡更为糟糕的命运，他早就熟知，一只狗哪怕是对错误也会忠诚不渝。  
“巴德。”【不，不！不要和我说话！不要打破这静默！我还没有勇气面对你！】  
“巴德，看着我。”  
而巴德除了遵从还能做什么呢？  
瑟兰迪尔的声音非常温柔，但所有不知道当瑟兰迪尔愈发轻言细语便代表着他盛怒不已的人早就死了。瑟兰迪尔保护与爱他所拥有的事物的能力是与他对挡住自己前进道路的障碍的残暴程度成正比的。  
那蓝灰色的，宁静的眼眸凝视着巴德的眼睛，巴德感到他的膝盖正不顾一切地渴望着跪在地上，向瑟兰迪尔恳求保留他的一席之地，在那冷漠而深邃的注视里，除了冷酷的决心之外别无他物，而巴德最恐惧的事情即将成真了。  
在他的老板开口说话之前，巴德就缓缓地跪倒地上，他深知瑟兰迪尔憎恶被人插嘴或是在他准备将满腔怒火发泄出来时被意外打断。  
巴德匍匐前行着，他的行为是如此大胆以至于让他自己都有些震惊，他的手指缠上他的领导者的，把头靠在他修长的腿上。  
“求你了。”他嗫嚅道，无视了那些溅落在地上的耻辱的泪水，“你一定知道，如果你能让我留下，我什么都愿意做，我求求你了，不要把我送走；如果你一定要杀了我，看在我那么多年的效忠的份上，对我保留应有的仁慈吧；就用一把枪处决我吧，不要让我用满手血债，心碎而痛苦的形象来面对我的家庭——我的孩子们，我不知道当我不在你身侧时我该如何面对这个世界，我……我不知道在无法跟随您之后，我该如何生活，如果我不能再为您效劳，我该如何生存下去……”  
他再也说不下去了，他的脸贴着瑟兰迪尔休闲西服的柔软布料，不断地摇着，不管这衣服的价格有多高昂；巴德皱眉，脑海中思绪万千，不明白为什么瑟兰迪尔这次出现的样子不像以往那样充满凛然的肃杀之意。  
一双手抚上巴德的脸颊，将他的头发顺到脑后，就像一个绝望无助的痴愚之人会做的那样，巴德后仰迎合着他的抚摸，但却忽视了这些抚摸中蕴含的几不可查的深情。  
“为此，你会为我做什么呢，巴德？”这是个货真价实的问题，而巴德必须奋力一试，他努力平息着胸中升起的希冀。  
“任何事情！”他说的太快了，以至于声音都有些粗粝，她抬起头来看着瑟兰迪尔，又重复了一遍。  
“任何事情，我会做你要求的任何事情，除了伤害我的孩子们。”这么说真是多余，瑟兰迪尔对巴德的孩子们，他的家庭就像是对待他的人民一样珍视，尽管这些人并不知道他们在瑟兰迪尔的内心中占据了多大的分量，或是被置于多么严密的保护之下。“你可以伤害我，囚禁我，让我去执行一个必死无疑的任务，让我挨饿，你想做什么都可以。我不会对此有一丝一毫的怨言的，我保证，除非你要求我…….”  
瑟兰迪尔眼中忍耐的情感看上去要突破极限了。  
“求你了。”巴德再一次乞求道，他垂下目光看着地板。  
很快巴德就发现自己双脚悬空，被扔到了床上，这使他感到有些晕眩，瑟兰迪尔的脸突然居高临下地俯视着他的，他的双手牢牢地禁锢着巴德的手腕，将他固定在床垫和瑟兰迪尔坚定的，全心全意的凝视之间。  
“难道我在如此长的时间里，没有证明，我不是他吗？”这句话被瑟兰迪尔以厌恶的语气恶狠狠地质问出来，而巴德无需问清他所指的是谁。他颤抖着，几乎控制不住自己濒临崩溃，冒着冷汗的身体，他对瑟兰迪尔所控诉的人再清楚不过——  
巴德曾经为另一个人工作过，尽管这个人的地位远不及瑟兰迪尔，这个可怜人简直就是为人所熟知的那种老套的黑手党的翻版：有权有势，十分富有，残忍狡诈，懦弱无比，冷酷无情，骄奢无度，肥胖并且对所有人都怀有恶意。他不在乎自己的部下，视那些为他卖命的枪手如同最渺小的浮尘。为这条毒蛇般阴冷狡诈的人工作是巴德已知的最低的忍耐底线。他曾经那么多次的被绝望狠狠击碎，之后又被草草修补；而想到自己的生活又将会像瑟兰迪尔加入并彻底改变之前那样使得巴德恐惧的颤抖起来，那些可怕的回忆再一次浮现出来。  
浮现在瑟兰迪尔脸上的狂怒很快就退下了，他稍微起身，从那种禁锢巴德的姿势转为把他拉的离自己更近，让杀手把他的脸放在自己肩颈处，而巴德依旧紧抓着瑟兰迪尔不放，他大口喘息着，但由于哭泣的原因他几乎没有吸进空气。瑟兰迪尔因巴德的紧抓而闷哼一声，但却将他抱得更紧了，任由巴德的眼泪打湿了他价格不菲的衬衫，他的手抚上了巴德的背，来回抚弄着，他的力道是如此之轻柔以至于没有造成背部任何一条伤口的疼痛。瑟兰迪尔的双手最终向上，托住了巴德的脸颊，拇指在巴德眼睛下面的皮肤上温柔地厮磨，帮他拭去眼泪。  
“也许我们比我所愿意承认的还要相似。”巴德想出声否认，但瑟兰迪尔以额头相抵的动作制止了他。  
“我很抱歉，巴德，我不是有意要让你回想起那些最好不要被提及的记忆的。”  
“我活该。”巴德说，他的声音虽然沙哑，但是其中坚定的意味使得瑟兰迪尔为他所钟爱的挚友所遭受的一切感到一阵心痛。  
“你不应当遭受这样的苦难。你应当尽享这世间的荣华，来自我与我人民的庇佑，你的孩子们的欢笑与对你的感恩之情，还有人们对你的景仰与尊重......你值得享有那么多，巴德，可是痛苦与耻辱？在你宣誓为我效忠之前你所忍受的那种日子？还有即使在我告诉你你最优先的任务是保证自己毫发无伤之后，你依旧为我的行为所付出的那些痛苦的代价？那些你在Thorin和他的集团那里因我所受的虐待与不公？不，不，我不认为你应当接受这些。”  
“那么，求你了，让我留在你身边吧。”巴德那些相对于瑟兰迪尔修长优雅的手指而言显得粗糙的手指紧紧地抓着瑟兰迪尔，而当他的脸带着拒绝这个要求的神色转向他时，巴德的心几乎要碎成两半了。  
“你怎么可以要求我让你继续呆在那种地方呢，巴德，尤其是在知道你会反抗我的命令之后？我能看到你没有发现的事情，这对处于我这种地位的人而言是很自然的；因此我是唯一一个能纵观全局的人，而我把我知道的很多信息都与你共享了，因为我知道我对你无需忌惮，你是我最为信任的朋友，但看来我想的还是不够周全。”瑟兰迪尔看上去依旧相当困扰，但他已经下定决心。  
“即使如此，我也没有将所有事情都告诉你，我需要只属于我自己的王牌，而当我下达命令时，我需要每个部下都明白，即使他们不知道行动的原因，即使计划再过疯狂，那都是我的思维所给出的最佳的解决方案。生命并不廉价，对于我这样的人来说也是如此。我不希望我的家族因轻率鲁莽而血溅当场。计划存在的原因就是为了保证如果我有意外，所有事情还能顺利运行，而你生命的地位与价值与我是相等的。所以当我告诉你，你必须离开并保证自己存活，我需要确保你会这么做。”  
“这正是我不愿意这样做的原因！”巴德喊道，而瑟兰迪尔从未见过自己的朋友对命令表现的如此抗拒，巴德声音中的意味不容置噱，震惊浮现在瑟兰迪尔脸上。  
“你认为我们的生命是平等的，它们的确是，但与你认为的那种大相径庭，你认为我之所以会对你效忠是因为我能在你身上有所得——财富和道上的保护——你不要否认，我经常在你脸上看到那种神情，那种仿佛我要从你身边窃取什么的表情。这令我要疯了，尤其是我知道你明明是这样想的却不能告诉你真相！”他焦虑不安地用一只手胡乱纠缠着自己的头发，对瑟兰迪尔保持沉默以便于自己发泄出多年来无法宣泄的苦楚而心怀感激。  
“直到今天，我都不明白为什么你会允许我到那个黑暗的地方去，而你竟然会以为我是在为了自己的利益，不管怎样，我现在就要澄清这一切！该死的，瑟兰迪尔你要听清楚我说的每一句话！我不是来伤害你的，我也不是来劫掠或是把你当做一个短期的庇护所直到我能抛下一切，找到更好的栖身之所！没有别的原因！没有更好的！我在这里的原因就是你！就算是在别的城市，别的国家，你声名显赫或是一文不值，就算你我与完全不同的身份在彼此的生命中相遇，这些都没有关系，我会留下，因为除了你身边，我还能去哪里呢？”  
没有什么可以比这更真实了，他所拥有的一切，他所取得的成就全都因为这个男人。他以前一度坠入谷底，几乎迷失自我，而瑟兰迪尔看到了别人都没看见的，并给了他一个机会让他涅槃重生，发掘出自己独特的潜质。  
“自从你把身陷囹圄的我解救出来时，并告诉我我在你眼中是无价的时候，我就完全属于你了 。我之所以反抗你的命令是因为你自认为掌握全局，但你没有发现，如果你的精力被分散在注意局势上的话，你就有可能为此丧命。于是我决定加入，我或许不如你有技巧，我只知道你教给我的，但是我的虚张声势带来的效果非同凡响。”巴德没有意识到，这是因为他拥有局中所有实力强大的人的尊重。  
“我知道我只需要给你时间，你就可以想到解决方案。我有一手好赌计，而你只需保证自己的安全，我会对此感激无比，你的安全足够弥补我的损失。我们的生命是平等的，瑟兰迪尔，因为这意味着我们将作出相同的决定；就像其他人那样，如果能够保证你的安全，我将会做任何事。如果我的生活中没有你，那它就彻底笼罩在黑暗之中。你没有权利要求我牺牲我们俩，任何方式都不行，所以，是的，我违抗你那会对自己造成不利的命令。”  
一阵奇怪的沉默回荡在他们之间，巴德只感到自己一阵脱力，他无力地垮了下来，靠在瑟兰迪尔肩头，由于精疲力尽的缘故而任由瑟兰迪尔抱着自己，瑟兰迪尔掌心的凉爽纾解了巴德心头尴尬的烧灼感。  
“你竟然会认为我会弃你于不顾，你真是个白痴。”巴德咕哝着说，伸出手梳理着那美丽的，柔滑的头发。他这么做简直太鲁莽了，需要为此多加一项忏悔吗？“我不需要你与我感同身受，你的友爱，保护，还有你给我的一切已经足够多了。我只需要陪伴在你身边，知道你安然无恙。我也不是在请求你的允许，瑟兰迪尔，如果你强迫我离开，我也会找到回来的路的。你得承认我是这个城市最善于随机应变的人了，只要有需要，我会用尽我所有的诡计，只为再次回到你身边。我觉得你还是省省力气，就让我留下吧。”  
有一段时间他们只是深呼吸着，而巴德的确感受到了瑟兰迪尔放下了他的心防。愤怒与痛苦正在消散，但在瑟兰迪尔说话之后，巴德在感受到释然的同时也被真正地震惊了。  
“你是对的，当然了。”瑟兰迪尔低沉的声线里透着无奈，还有些许的...快乐？“作为一个杀手，你有些太过敏锐而富有见地了，你知道的，我不知道我当时在想些什么，竟然放任一个像你这样的人从我的队伍中流失。天知道，我被从现在的位置上拉下来只是时间问题，再说大家都喜欢你超过我，我丝毫不怀疑马上就会有一场针对我的叛乱。”这番话以打趣一般的抱怨说出口，他们俩都因这荒唐的想法笑了起来。  
巴德在难以计数的派别篡位斗争中被委以领导者的重任，而每次都被他以耸肩和一个腼腆的笑容礼貌地婉拒了。  
有一些重要的事情现在摊上了桌面，瑟兰迪尔开始仔细打量着巴德，他眼角的细纹在娓娓讲述着这个男人的泪水，悲伤，欢笑，快乐。他倾身向前，而巴德在瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇落在他的手背上，并在缠绕着绷带的指关节上留下羽毛般的轻吻时保持一动不动。  
“我没能了解你真实的想法，不过，是什么让你得出你的感情没有得到回应的结论的？我会为你放弃很多，巴德，如果我是我人民的领袖，你就是我成为领袖的动机。你说你的人生没有我，就是无边无际的黑暗，但到现在你都没有注意到如果你离开我，我的生命也将会是一片荒芜，若是那天你死去了，我必将心碎无比。”他在巴德的掌心落下轻柔的一吻，因思索着什么会将巴德从自己身边夺走而略微失神。  
“我对于你在恐惧与痛苦之时还为我考虑而表示感激，但你要知道，我会因你而犯下错误。这不是你的错，你不用为此而受责或痛苦。但是你再也无法对我不合时宜的幽默感发出嘲笑，或是再也无法见到你温暖的微笑的念头使我前所未有的感到恐惧。如此明亮而美丽的生命之光有可能熄灭，而我除了看着，别无他法，这不是我能承受的打击，而唯一的解决方法就是成为我最不想成为的那种人。我很害怕，巴德，我除了把你送回你的家人身边以避免把你拽入更深的黑暗之中之外都不知道该做些什么，即使我们都知道彼此就是对方最为渴求的生命之光。”  
巴德伸手环抱住瑟兰迪尔，发出了一声轻轻的叹息，心满意足而满怀希冀，“那就让我来处理你说我最擅长的事情吧，不要让我生活在过多的呵护中，我会再次对你宣誓，不仅仅是为了为你效劳，更是为了你。我会对你唯命是从，在你该死的太过固执的时候去救你，看看它所带来的无法预测的结果。我会对你的每个决定深信不疑，而当我察觉到了你没能察觉的，你要相信我，并采取相应的行动。你是我的家人，瑟兰迪尔，就像我的孩子那样。你清楚的知道一个家庭该做的事，还有为什么，我会那样做。只要你允许。”  
“你会爱我，不论我是谁，我的身份如何？”瑟兰迪尔的心为这种可能性而渴望着。  
“我爱你，无关他事。”巴德简短地回应，“难道不是你告诉我，刀锋在岩石的磨砺下会愈发锋利吗？你是我所爱的人，你的存在对我而言是无价之宝。如果我对你而言意味着相同的事情，那么剩下的一切我们都可以一起探索，磨合，提高。”  
他期待的歪了一下头，瑟兰迪尔大笑着，靠上他，亲吻着表示自己同意了他的要求。他们的第一个吻是温柔而体贴的，与他们的身份十分相悖，简单得让巴德以为它能持续到永远，即使面前障碍重重。  
瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇在巴德下巴的胡茬上来回磨蹭，顺着他喉咙的线条厮磨着，不时地在他的脖子上，他耳朵下方的一点，他的脸颊和他的太阳穴上落下轻吻。在即将迷失在巴德微笑时嘴角弯起的弧度时满怀爱意地低语着他的名字。他们的嘴唇再次相遇了，这次他们没有压抑心中的火焰。  
“我无比期望和你一起旅行，我亲爱的。”瑟兰迪尔在甜蜜的亲吻的间隙中呢喃着，并张开嘴引诱巴德进去嬉戏。

在他们第四次接吻时，“温柔”与“甜蜜”都成了过去式。

关心，激情，还有爱都显现出来，但与冷静的浪潮相比，他们嘴唇间热诚的接吻更像是一场倾盆大雨。  
第十六次时，“暴风雨”变成了更为恰当的形容。

“哦该死的。”巴德喘息着说，紧接着是一阵呻吟。他再一次被瑟兰迪尔有力的手按进床垫里，他的腿被分开并举高到和这个国家里最有权势的人一样的高度。他的衬衫已经变得一团糟，它被解开到腰间并且被推到两边。瑟兰迪尔在他的胸前和腹部有着为所欲为的权利，而事实上这一点已经被他充分利用起来了。  
一条邪恶的舌头正在把他的大脑搅得一片混沌，它舔着他的皮肤，留下小小的吻痕，它们无一不宣示着巴德是属于谁的。他伤口轻微的刺痛和湿热只是使他更加敏感了，这使他几乎要燃烧起来了。瑟兰迪尔只问过他一次这样做会不会让他感到疼痛，而还有更多绷带覆盖的地方被衣服遮着。当瑟兰迪尔将手压在巴德一个有着重重包裹的较浅的伤口上时，巴德因那疼痛的愉悦感而低声呻吟这足以驱散想要停下来的念头。  
当他们剩下的衣服，包括巴德的衬衫都掉到地上时，他们谁也没有想要阻止赞赏的呻吟。瑟兰迪尔玩弄着巴德的乳首，用牙齿和舌头逼的巴德不顾一切地渴求着他。巴德有力的双手滑过瑟兰迪尔长长的，白金色的发绺，扶上瑟兰迪尔的肩头，试图把他固定在原位上。瑟兰迪尔因愉悦而轻哼着，与此同时他的头发被巴德抓的更紧了，他扬起脖子，渴望着更多。当瑟兰迪尔起身时，他的嘴唇看起来相当色情，它红肿着，布满咬痕，如果不是巴德怀疑那张嘴一碰到自己的性器，自己就会射，他早就把自己塞进那张漂亮的嘴里了。  
“你是如此美丽，巴德。”如果巴德呜咽出声，这全怪瑟兰迪尔，“我都有点想想让你掌控全局了，任凭自己躺着，让你用你那美丽的勃起填充我。除了你我别无渴求，但现在，我发现我更愿意照顾你，我不希望你已有的伤再次崩开。”  
他们持续凝视着彼此，巴德知道瑟兰迪尔明白他在向自己征求的信任。他对瑟兰迪尔的信任是绝对的，但无论如何，瑟兰迪尔还是征求了他的允许，于是巴德张开双腿环住他的爱人的腰，使他们的身体紧贴在一起，因瑟兰迪尔在他们的性器摩擦的时候发出的嘶嘶声而得意地笑了。他的灰色的眼睛消失在颤动的睫毛下，而他哽咽般的声音令巴德把晚间的会议抛诸脑后，只想和瑟兰迪尔一起独处，甚至使他忘记了自己该死的伤口。  
“我是你的，瑟兰迪尔。用你想要的方式来拥有我吧。”巴德在瑟兰迪尔耳边低语着，轻咬着他的耳朵，被瑟兰迪尔柔韧的身体为此产生的颤动逗乐了。  
“坏孩子。”瑟兰迪尔在起身吻住他时嘀咕着，而巴德摆出了最无辜的表情，瑟兰迪尔对此宠溺地皱了一下眉。  
“哦！”巴德发现自己俯卧在床上，这速度快的令人震惊，瑟兰迪尔的身体压了上来，把他压进床里。他的腿被瑟兰迪尔用膝盖分了开来，一只手正在温柔地抚摸着巴德的头发，另一只手一路下滑抚上他的臀部，想让他四肢着地跪伏在床上。  
他循着瑟兰迪尔无声的命令行动着，任由他的爱人做自己想做的事情，直到他感受到一只手按在他背部的一点上，他的臀部因为想到瑟兰迪尔想要做的而颤动了一下。通过无言的默认，他放低肩膀，把重量集中在前臂上，把头放低埋进枕头里，他翘起屁股，手指握着床头的铁艺装饰品，心里感激着有可以紧抓着的东西。他这样看上去像是顺从的化身，期待着瑟兰迪尔即将带来的快感能够驱散现在盘踞着他身体的疼痛。  
瑟兰迪尔花了一点时间来欣赏眼前的美景，巴德看上去像一座任人劫掠的宝藏，但比宝石和金币更具价值，也更令人目眩神迷，而且更加温暖，这符合瑟兰迪尔的品味。他的身心是属于瑟兰迪尔的，这千真万确，反之亦然。而瑟兰迪尔几乎想对他美丽的身体跪下膜拜。  
这个男人是一名出人意料的同盟，甚至还是他不太可能会拥有的朋友，但当瑟兰迪尔意识到这些年来，巴德对他的忠诚与敬爱超过任何事情，他同时也明白没有什么地方会比巴德更安全的托付自己的真心。  
总有一天，他会开始引导巴德权利的领导者，当他的刺客做好准备之后，他会指引他，教导他所需要知道的所有事情，这样总有一天，全世界会知道他们俩在各个领域的能力都是相等的。他们也许会在这里，在这个房间里得知这个消息，在楼上的房间里，但很快所有人就会知道在这场恒久的战争中只有两个阵营：己方或是敌方。巴德会成为他的力量中最主要的力量，他是在这个破碎的，充斥着死亡与情欲的世界中，渴求着只有己方才能提供的保护的人们的国王。  
瑟兰迪尔将会成为那把剑：能刺破战争时代的黑暗的光，迅捷强大，果决无悔，在敌方的大军中用冷酷的内心和出于正义的怒火的行动撕开一个个缺口。  
而巴德...巴德将会成为盾牌，会成为要塞，会成为当他的心因战争而疲累不堪时可以归去的家园。他是瑟兰迪尔可以放心将自己的人民托付于他的人，不论是新兵或是需要救援的人。巴德将是他们见到的第一个人，是那个不顾一切会去保护他们的仁慈之人。他拥有稳固的力量，当瑟兰迪尔很快疲累的时候，他依旧不知疲倦。他的宝贝会为那么多人打开新生活的大门，而他们会知道这个人值得他们托付一切去信任。  
他的公正与诚实对这个世界来说是稀有的宝物，而这个男人就是他所想得到的，想去爱的...这真是...  
“求你了。”巴德低语着，伸长手想要触碰瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔再也不想掩饰自己的感情了。  
他舔吻着刺客隆起的背脊，小心的避开那些横亘在巴德强壮的背上的鞭伤与烧伤。他不会让令人厌恶的Thorin以及他的集团分散他此时的注意力的，他会让这些刻印在巴德身体上的伤痕提醒自己要注意自己的行为，要为这样的代价而努力。  
他伸手摸到了那个放在他腿边的瓶子，让里面的油滴落在巴德的尾椎骨上，看着他的肌肉因寒冷而产生的微弱颤动，他的一根手指一路滑下，到了巴德的入口，以一种捉弄似的残忍用指尖揉搓着那里，这使他自己的性器因同情而抽搐了一下。巴德的肩膀颤抖着，但他仍保持沉默，只是将臀部向后送了一点，试着引诱瑟兰迪尔给他他想要的。  
极富诱惑，但瑟兰迪尔还没准备这样结束游戏。  
两根手指，带着润滑油滑了下来，并重复着之前的动作。巴德的气息开始颤抖起来，臀部猛地后退，但一无所获。他现在的姿势不会让他在瑟兰迪而那里得到任何东西。  
他把剩下的润滑油全部倒出来，然后把手伸到巴德身下，把他的勃起握在手中，当他以缓慢的频率撸动起来时，巴德喊了出来，那频率不足以使他达到高潮，但足够确保巴德对瑟兰迪尔之后的动作有所反应。  
“哦，上帝啊，瑟兰迪尔！停！停，我不能——我不想——求你了！”他立即撤回了手，担心着巴德的反应，知道他意识到巴德正拽着他的手，试图把它重新摆在入口处。  
“我求你了，别再欺负我了。”他用微弱的声音乞求道，瑟兰迪尔的目光变得柔软下来。“我迫不及待地想让你插进来，有一天你可以完全地拥有我，想要多久都可以，我除了等待你把我从这场完美的刑罚中解救出来别无他法，但是现在你就——操！”  
瑟兰迪尔以饥渴的目光看着巴德，同时把他的头重新压回枕头里，巴德的手在瑟兰迪尔刺进第一根手指时紧紧地抓着床单。他的节奏很快，并且只专注于动作，直到巴德的内壁不断收紧，包裹着手指，要求着“好的！求你了！请给我更多！”  
瑟兰迪尔正处于马上就要射出来的危机中，于是他加进第二根手指，按摩着巴德的前列腺，他发出了瑟兰迪尔所听到过的最美妙的渴求的呻吟。

“插进来，现在就插进来！”

“你还没有做好准备——”

“我做好了，我做好了，我不在乎，我渴望感受你，这没关系，求你操我，瑟兰迪尔，把我操到为你尖叫吧。”  
瑟兰迪尔的生命中从未如此顺从过他人的命令，而今天，他会第一次破例，而之后的日子里，他也会为这个占据了他内心的人这样做。  
他用润滑油涂抹了一下自己的勃起，把它对准巴德的入口，而巴德正在扭动着，这真是太美了；巴德的脸埋在枕头里，所以没有看见瑟兰迪尔脸上浮现的，只对他一人展示的充满爱意的表情，好吧，他这是在逃避，而这是不行的——  
他把巴德转了个身，并轻而易举地凌驾在他身上，他凝视着巴德。一个亲密的微笑浮现在刺客的嘴唇上，之后随着唇瓣呼吸时的张开而消散，巴德伸出自己缠着绷带的手指，抚摸着瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，他将瑟兰迪尔拉近自己，在他的唇上落下一吻，并且咬了一下他的嘴唇，他的眼睛调皮地挤了一下。而当瑟兰迪尔把自己挤入巴德的身体里时，他眼中的欲火燃烧了起来巴，巴德不得不中断那个吻，把脸埋进瑟兰迪尔的脖颈间，梳理着他柔软的头发来使自己稳定下来，并适应瑟兰迪尔的入侵。  
他放松着自己的身体，并让瑟兰迪尔进入到更深的地方，在剧烈喘息的间隙笑着，瑟兰迪尔喘着气，低声呻吟着，额头在巴德的胸膛前磨蹭着。  
“难以忍受。”他抱怨着，让自己陷入另一场亲吻中，找到了一个适合他们俩都能做好准备的频率。巴德紧紧抓着自己的大腿，承受着瑟兰迪尔情欲高涨的肿胀，他们的律动加速了，变得更加狂野，巴德从未在他优雅的上司这里看到他如此原始而兽性的一面，即使在瑟兰迪尔允许小开杀戒，或是捕杀暴徒时都没有看到他眼中出现过这样的兽性。  
瑟兰迪尔的鼻子顶着巴德的下巴，巴德偏过头，露出脖子，毫无疑问地希望被标记。而完美的角度在这时被找到了，那计凶狠的，深入的戳刺使得巴德几乎尖叫出声。几乎与此同时，瑟兰迪尔放慢了频率，几乎变得静止不动，巴德有一瞬间都认为自己眼角有受挫的眼泪流出来了。

“不，求你了瑟兰迪尔，不要！”哦天哪他需要——

“很好。”瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇靠着刚在巴德的脖子上做的吻痕低声说，“你对我而言是这么紧致又好操，对不对，巴德？”  
巴德觉得自己的语言能力已经随着下腹的炙热而崩塌了，尤其是在听过这番话之后；他可以感受到自己内壁的扩张，因瑟兰迪尔的勃起而被撑开。他收紧内壁作为对瑟兰迪尔微不足道的报复，尽管他对这样的一个早上无可抱怨，他的爱人笑了。  
“调皮，下一次，我要骑在你身上。我要仔细地感受在你体内每推进一寸所带来的感觉，我要感受我们的身体是多么的契合；或许我应该把你绑在床头，确保你的手碰不到自己——不过我会有些无助，当要给你你想要的时候，亲爱的，或许我应该放弃我的自控，看看对你而言哪一种更加仁慈，我要把你使用到极限，劫掠你所有的一切，毫无保留地爱着你。不过现在这些都无关紧要了，因为这一次...”  
瑟兰迪尔俯下身，轻咬着巴德的耳朵，继续用他美妙的声线耳语道：“这一次，我要榨出你喉咙中每次高潮的尖叫声，我要听见你断断续续地喊着我的名字，直到我们都迎来高潮。之后，我的宠儿，我最亲爱的，我要再一次地占有你。我要在你的承受范围内尽可能多地操你，直到你的身体里装满我的精液，我要让你只会乞求我让我操你。当我满意的时候，我会让你睡觉，我们的身体会纠缠在一起，每天早上，我会用吻遍你全身的方式叫你起床。当我得到你全部的注意力时，我要你好好地张开腿迎接我，你的小穴从今晚开始会一直为我保持水润和柔软，我毫不怀疑到时候我只要插进来就可以开始我们一天中的安排了。”  
他开始重新提升律动的频率，直指他现在想要的目的，不断地操进巴德，如果巴德觉得自己在之前的性事里仿佛要被撕裂的话，和现在一比简直不值一提。

“同意吗？”

他猜想着是否会有可能，巴德说“不”

“同意。”之后他再也没有完整的气息来说话了。  
瑟兰迪尔很好地兑现了他的诺言，他用自己的嘴唇，手，还有阴茎让巴德深陷一波波的快感之中，直到巴德觉得自己的每一根神经都仿佛因知道是谁正在把他操进床垫里这个念头而燃烧起来。当瑟兰迪尔改变他勃起的角度，毫无怜悯地刺激着巴德的前列腺时，一阵尖细的哽咽被他呛在胸腔里，他现在除了躺着接受瑟兰迪尔的情欲之外，什么也做不了，巴德紧贴着瑟兰迪尔，任由他取悦自己并暗自祈祷这永不完结。破碎的呻吟同时从他们喉咙中逸出，他们断断续续地呼唤着对方的名字，请求与承诺。  
又一次重重的撞击使得巴德的自控能力岌岌可危，而最后那声他想要隐藏的叫声就这样暴露在夜晚的空气中，“瑟兰迪尔，操我，操我，让我高潮，求你了，我不能——啊！我要——！”  
瑟兰迪尔的手摸到了巴德的，他们的手指交缠在一起，看上去像是在模仿他们此刻纠缠在一起的四肢那样。巴德抬起头，想亲一下瑟兰迪尔，而这个吻得到了准许，它更像是彼此在分享稀薄的空气，或是唇瓣间温柔的磨蹭，巴德感受到生命中缺席了很久的宁静。  
“是的，巴德，来吧，我亲爱的。”瑟兰迪尔命令着，而巴德迷失其中。  
他高潮了，在瑟兰迪尔的臂弯中颤抖着，在没有被触摸的情况下就射了，他的身体颤抖着瘫软下来，而瑟兰迪尔在巴德股间大力抽插几次之后也释放了。巴德靠上去，在瑟兰迪尔的喉咙上落下一吻，他的牙齿轻轻擦过他跳动的脉搏，他感觉到瑟兰迪尔在轻叹着自己的名字，就像他还停留在自己温暖的身体里一样。  
巴德重新倒回枕头上，胸膛不稳定地一起一伏着，他试着放缓自己的呼吸，但他的身体依旧在颤抖。他的神经依然因瑟兰迪尔在体内的贯穿和震动而被过度刺激着，这令人愉悦的痛苦有些过头了。  
瑟兰迪尔小心地滑出巴德的身体，他们脸上有着相同的失落的表情，当瑟兰迪尔看见自己的刺客脸上与自己如出一辙的不满神情时大笑起来，“很快就好了。”他承诺着，“我们只需要调整好呼吸，尽管我觉得我和你躺在一起，你还枕着我的手臂这种事情不会对我有什么不利的影响。”  
巴德哼了一声表示对计划的赞同，张开双臂迎接自己精疲力尽的爱人，在当瑟兰迪尔把头靠在他的胸膛上并紧紧缠住彼此的四肢以至于没有可能将他们分开时咧嘴笑了。  
他的手指抚摸着柔软的头发，让它们披散在瑟兰迪尔的肩侧，那些淡金色的发丝散落在肩头，十分美丽。  
瑟兰迪二把头发拢到一边，这样巴德就可以抚摸他的脖子和背部了，而巴德怎么会错过这样的美景呢？他的指尖在瑟兰迪尔身上打着转，直到他们的呼吸放缓到正常的水平，瑟兰迪尔逐渐萌生出睡意，而巴德在他的一个手掌上压下一吻，并看见瑟兰迪尔对此报以一个小小的微笑，“睡吧。”他温柔地说，瑟兰迪尔亲吻了一下他的肩膀，喃喃的表示着同意，直到他俩都坠入梦乡。

————

 

当Elrond在早晨检查巴德的身体状况时，他有些不安。瑟兰迪尔进去过，而当Elrond放弃等他出来以后，他依然没有出来，他不想看到这个夜晚以巴德的离去，或是更糟的死亡来结束。但是迎接他的景象却出乎他的意料。  
那位举国上下都令人闻风丧胆的黑帮老大正紧紧依靠在刺客的胸膛上，他的手臂以一种占有的姿势紧抱着巴德，毫无争议地展现了他想和谁一起在早晨醒来。他的头发散乱地披散在肩上，使他看上去既优雅又极具欺骗性的无辜。巴德的一只手臂正枕在他的头下，另一只手臂抱着沉睡的瑟兰迪尔，使他们贴得更近了，即使在睡梦中，看上去也极具保护性。  
总的来说，这是一幅相当惹人喜爱的景象，尽管这两人在世界各地的通缉令上都榜上有名。  
好吧，对于一个他一直害怕的人来说，这样有些太过放松了，Elrond笑了笑，走出了房间，并指示其他人在最近的几个小时内都不要靠近那个房间。按照那些人为什么不能靠近的假设，他们一定会充满恐惧地瞥着那个房间，猜想着里面的场景会是多么的血腥，而谁又不得不去打扫它。他当然不会去纠正他们。  
他希望瑟兰迪尔到时候能赞赏他疏散走廊上的人群的举动，而当这对睡意朦胧的恋人醒来之后，他就有机会来兑现自己诺言的第二部分了。


End file.
